1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to security of multimedia information, and more particularly, to an electronic device with a function of decoding audio data and a decoding method of audio data thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
In the copending application as identified above (application Ser. No. 13/080,669), a copyright protection method of audio data is disclosed for being applied to an electronic device. Left and right channel audio signal values are retrieved from audio signals of an audio source. Enveloping difference values between each left channel audio signal and each right channel audio signal are calculated to determine a time slot. The left channel audio signals and the right channel audio signals respectively modulated, thereby writing digital copyright information in corresponding positions of the time slot according to the modulation.
However, no method of decoding the digital copyright information from the modulated left channel audio signals and the modulated right channel audio signals is provided.